Law of the Jungle
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Simon never thought his life would change from simple pig farmers son to becoming a Witcher in training under a Wolf at the Viper School. His life would take him to monster of the wilds, the back stab it politics of Nilfgaard, to other worlds with an elf and pickpocket, all the way up to angry gods.
1. Chapter 1: Pig Shit is still Shit

OSPANA 1248

As long as Simon could remember monsters had always fascinated him. Simon use to dream that a monster would come into his families hut at night. That it would drool over them before they started devour them in their sleep before they even knew it. Him, his parents and his siblings all in one gulp, and save him for later. He laid there in the bed he shared with his older brother, glancing over to see his big brothers Lorenzo's large body sleeping under the blanket they shared, Lorenzo was always a big guy already fifteen and starting to sprout a beard, while Simon could barely grow a weed of hair, he glanced over at his two younger siblings sleeping in the middle of their parents bed, Carmen, and Antonio. If not for being boy and girl they looked exactly alike, all his siblings did.

They all shared there fathers curly black thick hair and dark black eyes, while he took more after his mother with his dirty blonde hair, it didn't curl instead it fell around his head in clumps, he also shared her eyes, a dark blue like the center of the summer sky. His mother was from Toussaint; he always felt had when she spoke of her home. The same year he was born the Nilfgaard Empire to the east had conquered it. She always said it was a beautiful country a land of vineyards and fantastic festivals. While his family resided in in their Kingdom of Ospana, west of Nilfgaard. He would hear the villagers always praise King Rodrigo for keeping their army strong and defiant to the Empire but also how he kept alliances with the southern kingdoms across the Middle Sea. Simon didn't know much about politics. He was only a pig farmer's son, but he liked pigs they were always so warm and soft. Not to mention absolutely delicious when he cut them up into little strips. He once tied a piglet in the woods trying to lure out a werewolf or a something. Sadly no monster ever came, his father did instead, He beat Simon for taking a pig and for being stupid, and honestly Simon did feel bad for almost letting the pig die.

He wasn't aloud to herd the pigs anymore after that. His older brother Sancho wasn't happy either since he had to do it now. Simon still didn't see why, he barely did any work he was often running around the village with the other older boys.

Hanging around the tavern or sneaking off to the city at night coming home hung over. While his younger siblings got to play all day long, his mother often begged his father not to let them work and let them 'stay children a bit longer'. He often wondered why she never let him do that when he was small.

Now he mostly just has to clean up after the pigs and feed them. Simon never minded the work he often enjoyed it or at least he deluded himself into enjoying it.

For the most part his life had been a simple one, get up and work on the farm, go to sleep. But every once in a while, there was a peddler who would come through town. Everyone in the village would get so excited about this peddler ho would bring the village trinkets and goods from all over the lands from the Empire and even from the mysterious northern kingdoms. Everyone would want shiny goblets or jeweler, sweets from distant lands, magic amulets and what not. Even his family bought into it, his father would often buy his mother whatever wine from Toussaint, his older brother would try to find the most recent Nilfgaard fashion like hats and corsets he'd wear for a week then sell for coin. While both Antonio and Carmen feasted on whatever candy their mother had bought them.

But Simon was the exception; he didn't like shiny objects, fine clothes or sweats. It astounded the peddler when he was only a child, when he asked for a book.

The peddler asked if he could read? Of course Simon couldn't he could barely read now but he was still learning. He believed his interest in monsters came from this because the monster books always had such detailed pictures, and the pictures had words next o them. He often didn't know what the meant but people knew when he described the creatures in the pictures the villagers sometimes knew. Simon kept a secret stash of books underneath a barrel behind the house. He kept it bound in leather so they wouldn't get ruined. Keeping them hidden was one thing, buying them was another; most money they made went back into the pigs. But Simon made some of his own doing odd jobs around the village helping in the tavern, carrying stuff for villagers or sweeping porches.

None of that mattered thought, Simons story didn't start with reading a book or lying in bed. It all started with him, shoveling shit.

Simon stood in the middle of the pigpen, the young boy shoveling piles of crap into a cart. The hogs around him got out of his way as he moved from pile of pile. He had on leather shoes with some baggy brown trousers and a shit covered shirt. It uses to be hard to tell for Simon, which liked were mud and shit. Out of all the jobs he had to do on the farm this was his least favorite. I use to be a punishment for him no it's just a weekly thing. Lorenzo was currently at a picnic with the butcher's daughter her father and theirs had always been good friends, and the butcher had no sons of his own. It didn't take a sorcerer to know that their parents wanted them to be married. His father was away at the market selling the fattest pigs, while his mother and siblings were in the house. After he through the last pile of pig shit into the cart that he daughter he leaned the shovel on the pig pin before opening the gate being sure to make it so no pigs scurried out. Shutting it he reached over and grabbed the shovel, he started to wheel the cart away from the farm. Their farm consisted of a small hut that they all slept in, half was for sleeping the other half was a kitchen and dinning area. Behind the house were the pig pen and stable for the family donkey, Simon gave one look at the old donkey Emhyr, most people got a kick out of the fact that we named the donkey after the Nilfgaardan Emperor. Many times when we brought him in the village the drunkards at the local tavern would bow to the donkey and sing praises to it as if it were the Emperor. Simon always thought people who drank were stupid. He drove his cart away from the farm to the edge of the woods. The ground there was always soft so it was easy to dig. Letting go of the car he drove the shovel into the ground and started to dig. Simon had learned long ago that when you bury the shit the wind wouldn't carry the smell. What was also strange was that when're ever he buried the shit a couple weeks later flours and thick green weeds would sprout from it. Simon called them shit flowers.

As he dug the ditch to hurry the shit in he looked into the woods wondering if he'd see any monsters, a Bogart, or a fairy.

Sadly no such beasts came, after all the shit had been dumped in he covered the hole with the dirt leaving a big mound he had to pat down with the end of his shovel. He through the shovel back into the cart he drove it down the dirt road back to the farm.

He had walked the path so many times it went by very quickly after he was done with the cart and shovel he got the next best thing.

A bath

Not to far from the farm was a pond roughly the size of a barn right in the middle of one of the fields that nobody ever grew anything in. Simon always swam in the pond when he was done shoveling shit or on a hot day, he was in luck. Because this was a hot day and he had also shoveled a lot of shit.

Simon had nearly run to the pond this time, most of the time he ditched his clothes before swimming but instead he leap in right away feeling the cold water on his face he dove underneath and waited under the water. Is favorite thing, was to swim underwater he felt weightless when he did his whole body being cooled off.

When he surfaced he started to wash the smell from his body and stains from his clothes.

"Don't you ever get tired of shoveling shit all day?" Simon heard he looked to the shore of the pond to see another boy, he was rather large with curly black hair and a fat face, he knew exactly who it was, none of then Ramon, the bakers nephew, they often played together when they were much younger before both started working more with their families, "Don't you ever get tried of stuffing your face with sweats Ramon?" Simon asked him. The fat boy sat down, "Not really, how much today?" He asked Simon took of his shirt and the water twisting it to ring it dry before rubbing some water into its stain "More then usually pigs are getting fat, da will have to take them in early before winter."

Ramon sat down on the edge of the water, "Should be good for your family, my uncles preparing multiple cakes for the festival." Ramon said back, Simon had totally forgotten about the festival.

The festival was just something the villagers did as a way of celebrating everyone's success or happiness. Each family would bring large portions of food and drink for everyone. All the villagers would come together give thanks to the gods and make merry. There'd be wine, music and dancing. This was the one day of the year Simon didn't have to do any work, it was his favorite day, a day where he would get to play with the other boys, in a match of ball game. The rules were simple enough two even teams were given a cloth or animal skin ball and had to run or kick it to the other end of the field and make it fly into a barrel, sometimes they didn't have a barrel so they used whatever they could, the score is set by both teams it can be set to any number so games could be played quickly highest he had heard was when they set so high everyone collapsed.

"Can't wait to beat all you guys in ball." Simon said Ramon laughed, "You just want to show off for the girls." He said back to me, "Why would I do that?" Simon asked him as he washed his pants in the water, "Oh come on, my Aunty says all the gals mums speak about how their daughters fancy even if you do shovel pig shit." Ramon said as Simon took his shoes off under the water and scrubbed away any mud or shit left on the soles of them with his finger nails, "Why should I care what the girls think, I just like getting a day away from the farm." Simon said wading out of the water letting the warm sun already feeling the warmth begin to dry him and his clothes and sat next to Ramon "So which God will you give thanks too?"

Every year at the festival each villager would go to the temple and give thanks to one of the gods. Usually families gave thanks to the same God, his usually gave thanks to Egoi, God of the south wind, Ramon's family always gave thanks to Ataegina goddess of food and children. For Simon he usually did a different God every year, he meant no offense to any of the gods he doubted they carried about little old him, so he would give an offering to a new one last year he gave thanks to the goddess Ilargi, the moon their were always so many gods to choose from. "Not sure, maybe I'll praise one of the four winds they feel very nice today." He said to Ramon as he laid down hands behind his head looking at the clouds.

Ramon and Simon talked for a bit longer before they separated. Ramon headed back to the village where his family would no doubt be making food for the festival. When Simon finally got back to his families farm he saw his fathers cart had returned and the donkey Emhyr in the stable. His clothes had dried from the sun by the time he had returned as it started to set. He approached the door and heard some voices of his family inside he opened the door to see his father and mother at the table while both his younger siblings played on the floor. His father wore a blue vest over a yellow shirt with some brown trousers and boots, his mother a yellowish brown dress that had white sleeves, his two siblings wore small toddlers garments.

"How was the market da?" Simon asked his father who had a plate of food in front of him, some bread and meat is what it looked like. His father gave a grunt to him that was all. "Simon don't bother your father he's had a long day come and help me with dinner." His mother asked him. Simon nodded at her and approached, she handed him some plates to lay out that he did so, his father already sat at the head of the table so he laid out the plates around him two on each side for the he and his siblings and one opposite of his father for his mother. "Where's Lorenzo?" He asked them, "Your brothers still riding with the butchers daughter, lot longer then we thought." His mom answered "Good for him." His father said, "He's taken after his old man." His father smiled as he tore through another piece of bread. "So Simon, you shovel all that shit out of the pigs did you?" His father asked him, Simon returned to his mother's side to pick up some cups "Of course da." He replied, "Good, feed them too?" He asked him.

Simon nodded, his father gave a grunt of acknowledgement to him as his mother brought over a pot of foot and large tanker of water, Simon moved back to the kitchen to get the bread left on the counter

"Up you two time to eat." His mother said to Antonio and Carmen.

They twins got up and sat down across from Simon leaving and empty seat for their older brother when he got back. His mother handed out spoon fills of the grub in the pot. His father grabbed the loaf of bread and broke it handing everyone a piece he tore the last piece in two tossing the larger one to his older brothers plate and giving the smaller one to Simon.

Simon was about to dig in when his father smacked him on the back of the head "Don't forget to give thanks to the gods." His father spat. Simon felt like hitting himself for forgetting, saying a silent prayer, he waited before everyone else started to eat then he started. They are in silence before the door swung open, all of them looked to see Lorenzo he wore his favorite its green corset, the one he had gotten last year when he sold his favorite blue one Simon thought to himself. "Evening." He said walking in and pushing Simon to the edge of his bench letting Lorenzo spread his legs out wide as he leaned on the table. He grabbed his large piece of bread and bit into it without giving a prayer. "How was your picnic today?" His mother asked, "Oh mother her cooking was as almost as good as yours." He said to her as she poked him a cup of water. "Eh Jimena the boys old enough to have some wine." Their father said something to Simon watched his mother get up and return with a bottle of wine.

"Got some good gold for the pigs at the market, should have some good coin for the festival." Their father said eating some of his food "I can't wait to try the bakers new cakes." Carmen said happily "Me too." Antonio replied, "I wonder of that peddler will return he always said he loved the festival before." Simon heard his mother say as she gave Lorenzo some wine "If he does I wonder if he'll have anything from the north?"

"If he does, then we should have enough for everyone." His or her father replied, Simon seeing no one else was speaking finally joined "Maybe he'll have something none of us have ever seen before like a dragons egg?" An eruption of laughter broke out from all sides of the table making Simon wish he was very small, but the loudest came from his father.

"What makes you think you'll go?" His dad said drinking from his tankard Simon stared at his father confused "We always go as a family?" He asked him.

He nodded "True, but not this year your staying here need you to look after the pigs." His father said. Simons hopes of the festival were dashed he same day they had come, before he even thought on what to say next he blurted out some words "But da the pigs can take care of them self, I-" "Are you questions me?"

"It's not fair da!" Simon spat at his dad looking him dead in the eye, and in his fathers eye was a look Simon knew all to well. Before Simon could flee his father grabbed him by his scrawny arm, before he could apologize Simon had been dragged over by the fireplace where their father kept the rod. It was just a wooden stick but it was a strong his father grabbed the stick and started to beat the boy. He dropped Simon who curled up into a ball has his father began to smash the stick over his head. Ever crack and snap of the stick against his flesh burned and stung as his family sat and watched. Simons mother said nothing, nor did his siblings it was a often use of punishment in the house, and it had happened to Simon so many times he had learned not to scream. "You think just cause you do some work you think you get a day off!" His father barked at him.

"I put a roof over your head, I keep you fed and all I ask is for a little work you selfish arrogant child?" His father snapped louder then the snap of the rod. These beatings would go on for as long as his father wanted, he just took the punishment letting his father fume. When he was done, Simon glanced up to see his father throw the rod to the floor and return to his seat. He also saw his father grab the food of Simon's plate and hand it to everyone else. Simon lay on the floor next to the fire the long red strike makes on him started to burn. Struggling to stand he waddled back over to the table and sat down. Later that night after dinner Simon snuck out of the back of the house and around to the stable where he at down next to a large barrel. He scooted the barrel further away to reveal a ditch. Underneath the barrel was leather bound sack, Simon reached down and pulled the bag out from the ditch opening it. Inside were five books, Simon had collected them over the years from the peddlers three of where about monsters the other two were just small books he thought looked interesting. He opened up one of the monster books to look inside, the monster ones all had pictures of various monsters from around the world. Simon couldn't read that well but he knew the words when there was a picture next to them. He opened it up to a page with a leaf in it, he had been using the leaf as a bookmark for about a week and it was starting to crumble. The page it was marked on was that of werewolf, Simon looked at the picture of the man wolf its fang's, it's claws and dark fur. Sighing he closed the book still disappointed over not getting to go to the festival. Even so, something whispered in his ear saying 'why not?' Simon worked hard on the farm almost all day every day. Why shouldn't he be allowed to go have some fun, he could wait till his family is gone. He could sneak into village from an old goat path in the woods, after they had given thanks to the gods they would be scattered around the village all doing whatever they wanted. Also usually before the festival ended there would be a finale he could slip away during it and they'd be none the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fiend most Terrible

The next morning, Simon watched his family ride in the cart away from the farm he waved them off. As they went further and further out of sight, while they did he busied himself into, making sure the pigs were set. He gave them slop to eat, he double checked to make sure the pin was shut tight, and for added measure he gave Emhyr the donkey some extra carets so he may go to sleep. After that he slipped away from the farm and took a shortcut through the edge of the woods. He had decided to wear some simple brown trousers and a red sleeveless shirt over a long sleeved one his mother had given to Lorenzo who had out grown it and given it to him. The fabric was tough and thick great for game ball.

When he got to the village he could see the festival was already underway. The village itself had about a dozen villages, a tavern in the center of town, a few shops mostly just the butchers, bakers, etc. won the opposite end of town was the local noble and the other the temple of the gods. As he got closer to the village he saw it was packed all the people from the farms were their and a few travelers he had never seen.

Bright banners hung overhead on rope. The local noble had also apparently hired street performers, bards, fools, and two boxers in the square outside the tavern. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes woman had flowers in their hair men wore corsets and rings, while the villages local town guards who came every year wore their simple armor. The armor consisted of long sleeved chain mail, they all held spears with violet purple and bulls on them, the chain mail wrapped in over their heads, with leather gloves and wrappings on their feet, their heads were covered by pointed helmets with nose guards. Simon hid behind the houses of the village, he'd go to the temple first and say a quick offering, hadn't decided on hat God yet, he had snagged a piece of bread from the kitchen back home, torn of a small piece hoping the gods weren't picky. He snuck by easily enough; he remembered most people went to the temple early to pay their respects so no one would be in. The temple itself was made of stone.

The building was circular shaped and had a pillar on top for every deity. He snuck keeping his eyes on the street as so not to notice any of his family before he slipped in. "Hello there?" Some asked behind them, Simon spun around to sea priest of the temple; he wore simple green and red robes, the green meant the life of forests and spring, while the red was for blood. He was elderly man with a hood and wore many necklaces as the priests did "Have you Coke to give an offering?" He asked Simon nodded as the priest looked at all the sculptures of the gods, their were first the thirteen major deities whose statues were the largest and firs burned the brightest, beneath them were the smaller lesser deities. Most of the major gods had piles of burning things in their pyres while some minor gods have. "Which God shall you pray to?" He asked Simon who stammered to get some words out "I... I don't know?" Simon replied.

The priest nodded "Might I suggest the goddess Ataegina." He asked me, I looked at the mothers giant statue she held an apple in one hand and a baby in the other. All the gods carried their symbols of power in their hands, the wind gods all held ribbons of wind, the craftsman held a hammers, the king at the center held his mighty thunder bolt, and on and on, etc. Yet of all the gods only one had no offerings.

This one got Simons attention, the god was in the corner of the temple, and his fire was barely lot so the statue could barely be seen. "Which God is that?" Simon asked the priest pointing to the statue and small candle of flame. The priest turned to him with a concerned look "Tis the Wolf God, Severo bastard of the bastard son of Ilargi the Moon, none know of which God was his father, ever night he screams at his mother for the answer. Banished to the land of mortals where his descendants ravage the forests and men. Feared by all, as God of Fear."

"Why does nobody pray to him?" He asked the priest "Do you pray for fear?" The priest asked him back, Simon shook his head. The priest shrugged giving his answer before walking off. Simon walked past the other statues to look at Severos statue it wasn't as well kept as the other statues, like no one cared about it.

Something about the story hit inside with Simon. He held up his bread offering and tossed it into the fire "It's okay... My family doesn't care much for me either." He said to the statue as the bread burned in the fire, he gave the god a prayer one he didn't think he'd ever utter again before leaving the temple. When he did he though he saw his mother but it was a different woman, he didn't plan to stay in the village by now all the kid who's age would be behind the baker's house in the open field that nobody planted in. He dashed over to it where he saw a crowd of boys all chasing the ball used in the game. He saw the two teams were divided by one team wearing yellow headbands the other wore green. Ramon could be seen running out of breath through the pile and wore green one around his forehead. As Simon approached Ramon saw him and held up his arm, "Eh I told you'd come, come on Simon get over here on my team we needed an extra to let Fernando play." Ramon said pointing to another boy standing idly by with some girls who seemed relieved to see the fact he could join. Simon jogged over to them were one of the boys handed him a green cloth he wrapped it around his head "What's the score?" Simon asked. As both teams huddled up, "Yellows have eight try's, we got seven." Simon replied, "We set a match point."

"We did" One of the of the boys replied "Nine." Ramon replied, "Okay whose ball?" Simon asked.

"Theirs." Ramon said back, "I'll get it for you." Simon smiled as they broke off, both teams stood now evenly matched, their really wasn't much defense or offense everyone usually tried to stick to someone and wait the second the person with the ball moved, the game started. The one with the yellow holding the ball moved to the right then see stepped fast running past his defender in Simons team. Ramon tried to get in his way being alarms kid and all but that didn't work. The ball handed tossed the ball to someone not to far from Simon. If one thing from chasing piglets all day has taught Simon it was that if you can catch a piglet you can catch anyone. Simon dashed forward faster then the other boys. He tackled the boy to the ground wrenching the ball free he ran down the grassy fields to the opposite aside with the barrel running right by it he smashed the ball into the barrel earning him cheers from the green team. He ran around in a full circle keeping his momentum up to get back with his stir after the yellows returned to theirs to get the ball. By the time he had gotten back the yellow team had resumed the game instead of starting on their end they kicked the ball down the field. Simon's team would get the ball of course but they would have a longer land to cover to get to the opposing teams end. The first boy to get to it was one of the other village family kids. Simon knew he was slow but he was strong his family were stonemasons that meant they were always holding heavy rocks. Simon turned from the ball and ran down the field trying to reach the other end he looked back at the stone masons son they locked eyes and the boy through the ball right to Simon. He caught it with ease running it to the other end and scoring. The whole team let out a cheer that they had won and rushed over to grab Simon slapping him on the back. "Wait, wait, wait!" One of the yellows shouted. All heads turned to a boy with a yellow headband wearing fancy clothes and tights, "He was a late entry." He spat "Oh come off it Alfonso you had Fernando join you." One of the greens pointed out "Yeah well... But..." Simon rolled his eyes seeing he was just upset about loosing "I'm good for another game, new teams?" He asked everyone they all nodded and soon the exchanging of headbands occurred and second game started.

Simon made a few more points that match, but they went to fifteen instead. It took its toll on him after they were done he and all the other boys were panting. They all limped or walked off the field back to the village, "Glad you could make it Simon." Ramon said panting with the others "Me too, they say when they were going to finish the festival?" He asked him.

The baker's boy seemed confused "What planning on leaving early?" Ramon asked him "I have too, my da wanted me to stay on the farm, so I snuck out." He said back to Ramon.

"Wow breaking the rules that's a first for you." Ramon asked him, Simon didn't respond to him they just kept walking to the bakers house. The sun has set behind them and the stars began to come out, they reached the back of the house sure they walked around it with the other boys to rejoin the festival, Simon hung back and so did Ramon, "Want me to sneak you a sweat roll?" He asked Simon who shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He said back to him Ramon nodded before heading back into the festival.

Simon moved behind the bakers house back to the lords manor, he crouched behind a fence to watch the street performers, they were all gypsies among them there was a bard, a juggler, and a dancer performing.

He could see the local noble sitting among other elder sox the village. The noble never really did anything but inform the village of laws and what not. The noble had a son about Simon's age he remembered they use to play together but evidently his father had sent his son to the capital of Ospana to learn under Lords. It was a shame he really liked the kid.

Simon was debating if he should leave now or wait till the fireworks actually started, if he left now he would be able to see the fire works from home. But fireworks were always good up close, Simon decided he should press his luck he'd stay for the end of the bard's song then go home. Simon watched the bard he was wearing bright colorful clothes of gold and silver cloth as he strummed a brown lute with freak skill. How the boy wished the song would never end, but all things do and he second the last note was played the bard gave his bow and the crowd applauded. Simon smiled as he began to leave, but before he could step foot out of the village their was a loud scream? Simon turned to look at the crowd of the festival all parting running at top speed through he festival was Emhyr! The donkey was galloping through people stands and kicking and screaming as everyone tried to get out of the way. Simon was stunned he had made sure his stable was locked twice. He also saw that the donkey was heading straight for the bard. Simon ran at the bard and shoved him out of the way and through you his hands up trying to halt the donkey. The donkey got the on his hind legs and kept screeching while he tried to calm. Simon saw the donkey still had the reins usually tied to the reins on his head he reached forward and managed to grab them to calm the donkey. Simon looked at the old donkey its nose was bleeding from the running and it's grey brown fur there was something staining it? Before he could get another look he heard a loud "BOY!" Simon spun around to see his father holding a tankard running through the crowd at him. "Da. I..." He stammered "Emhyr he-" "What are you doing here I told you to stay home." His father looked like he was start beating Simon in the middle of the village right then and their ears were shattered by a humungous roar. From the village edge everyone screamed all heads turned to see bodies go flying and people running as something tore through the crowd. Simon looked at the donkey and the stuff on his goat it wasn't mud or water, it was blood.

As the entire festival was turned into chaos Simon was able to see what it was. A titanic creature bigger then anything he had ever seen, it had giant antler like horns, it had dark brown fur on its back with hind legs like lions but strong hooves in front it's skin was dark grey and it's his head it had three eyes, had razor sharp teeth drenched in blood. Any of the village guards who weren't about to flee ran right at the monster. It roared at them before charging head first toward the monster. For what little good it did the second they got close the monster rammed it's head toward them impaling five of them on tie antler horns spraying blood everywhere as it tore them apart. Their screams deafening as the monster through them away their entrails still on its horns. More guards tried to throw their spears or swing their swords at it. Their shields not enough for the monsters terrible claws as it swatted them through the houses of the village. The villagers ran in every direction as the guards were being slaughtered.

The whole time Simon was petrified with fear he stood their watching it all. The donkey Emhyr tore at the reins Simon was holding and let out a loud scream, a scream the monster heard. It turned its three eyes right on Simon and the donkey.

It roared as it charged at him with full speed. Simon froze in horror, before he felt a hand grab his wrist or the arm holding the donkey, and another grab him it was the priest "Let go boy let go!" He shouted as the priest tore Simon from the donkey it kicked up its hooves and ran with monster chasing after it. The donkey leapt over a fence past a house the monster tearing through the fence and houses walls out of the village. The monsters roars faded into the night as it gave chase while the villagers started to come out of hiding to see the monster had fled. "Are you alright boy?" The priest from the temple asked him, Simon was shaking his words had escaped his lips out of fear. He looked at the village all the destruction and even more at his father looking right at him, the same look from the night before in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Wolf

Simon sat behind the tavern his nose was broken and his right eye purple and swollen. After the monster attack, everyone tried to figure out what had happened, it was only later that they found out the monster had attacked his families pig farm, after all the pigs had been slaughtered the donkey must have escaped. Everyone assumed it fled into the village and the monster that devoured the pigs, followed him. Why were the second question, but the big one was on how to get rid of it? After his father had beaten him instead with a rod but with his bare fists. Afterwards Simon had limped or crawled he couldn't remember his head had been throbbing so much but he managed to get to the back of the tavern while all the villagers decided what was to be done. He had wondered if his mother or siblings we're all right, he tried not to think on it too much. But he heard someone coming. Simon turned his head to see Ramon peeking out from behind some barrels. The plump boy walked over to him with a sack in his hands. "Uh... Here thought you could use a pick me up." Ramon said sitting down next to Simon and stared at his face, Simon took notice of this, "Is it that bad?" He asked the dark haired boy who snickered "Actually you look better the girls will pay more attention to me now." Simon couldn't help but laugh at his friends joke if he was trying to cheer Simon up it was working. "Does this happen often?" Ramon asked him "Da does it to all of us, he use to do it to Lorenzo but not anymore, I've seen him get mad a Antonio and Carmen but... It's nothing." He said back as Ramon scratched the back of his head, "Is it because of me?" Ramon asked, "Why would you say that?" Simon asked. Ramon shrugged as he leaned up against the wall.

Both boys sat there in silence not speaking a word to one another as the night dragged on.

"What kind of monster was that?" Simon shook his head, "I don't know never seen anything like it in the books." Simon said rubbing his swollen eye feeling it throb.

"The second it was gone the Noblemen ran, his guards too." Ramon said looking forward as Simon listened "I overheard the elders talking in the tavern. Ramon lightly tapped on the tavern wall, its walls were too thick for any noise to escape from the back but you could easily hear if you were in front. "What they say?" Simon asked the bakers son.

Ramon got very silent and this worried Simon, Ramon took a breath "Their going to higher a Witcher."

Simon knew what a Witcher was everyone did, Witchers were monster hunters, mutants taken as children, experimented on by mages, all of their humanity stripped off them. No emotion or remorse for anything, they could be identified by their silver medallions and swords, they also carried a steel blade but the most important on was the fact they had Amber cat like eyes. Simon often heard they were just another type of monsters, or so Simon thought till he'd meet one.

The night of the monster attack, Simon and his family stayed at the Butchers house, all in the same room so they wouldn't have to sleep out in the cold. Ramon offered for me to stay with his family but Simon thought it best to stay with his. A few days passed, after the villagers put the notice for a Witcher. In those days, Simons father returned to their house to salvage anything. Simon offered o go with but his father and only replied with "You've done enough." For the most part Simon didn't do that much at all. He helped around the butchers shop, he felt like he should do something since they took their family in. The butcher was a large stocky man whose had no hair. Lorenzo told me he doesn't have hair because the hair would fall into the meat. Lorenzo and the Butchers daughter mostly talked or disappeared all together. Simon never understood why his brother and her were so close. Simons mother and the butchers wife were usually somewhere with the twins. On the fourth day of waiting Simon found himself carrying a large piece of meat over to the butcher's workshop. "Now put it down their lad." The butcher said as I laid the meat down on the table the butcher took out sharpening stick, "Cleaver?" He asked I turned around remembering where I had put it last time and gave it to the butcher as fast as possible, when he took it he started to sharpen it but noticed something "This is already sharpened?" The butcher asked Simon nodded "You do this?" He asked Simon who gave a small nod "It. It was dull... I sharpened it yesterday." The butcher cocked his brow and smiled, as he started to cut up the meat "Ha-ha, much thanks lad, you've been a great help here if only it was you with my daughter not your brother heehaw." Simon was unsure what he meant and dint really cares to understand. He waited watching the butcher cut up the meat in to strips, and also listened when the butcher pointed out all the good meat from bad meat. Some part of Simon thought being a butcher would something he'd be good at. But killing animals wasn't something he thought he'd be good at.

After the butcher was done, Simon took the bones out to the back of the house, he carried the bones in the bucket, the butcher had cut through most of them on quick shop others had to be carved out of the meat. He had learned the village dogs would be waiting out for their new toys. This time however Simon didn't see the dogs, they weren't there? Something about outside felt strange; he dumped the bones out of the bucket behind the house. He also noticed how the village had gotten very quiet. Walking out around the house of shear curiosity, Simon looked down the left side of the village main road and saw only a couple of people outside mostly children, those who were we're being rushed inside. He turned to the left and saw the same thing but he heard something, the clip clop of hooves on mud off in the distance.

It was faint but it was there and Simon heard it. Then he saw it approaching him atop a black stead, was a cloaked figure. The cloak was dark black with a hood shadowing the riders face, as he got closer Simon saw he had two swords on left side of his stead, but as he passed him the rider glanced down the sun behind him blinding Simon from getting a clear look at the mans face. But under the cloak a silver medallion shimmered in the sunlight, it was a creature, it had two short ears, spiked fur and large open jaws set with two ruby red eyes, the creature was the face of a wolf, its jaws wide open as if to swallow Simon while. He watched the horsemen ride deeper into the village Simon frozen stiff at the mans shear presence he gave off. Then the man stopped and dismounted his stead. He approached the butcher's house. Simon dropped the bucket instantly and ran back into the butcher's house, through his kitchen shop tearing in through the back he already heard voices coming from the front of the house. Coming to the first door, he cracked it open to peered inside, he could see his father and the butchers talking to the hooded man. Their appeared to be some haggling, he tried to overhear it but failed, he caught glimpse under the hood and saw two orange eyes with slit like pupils, like a cats, The second he left the door so did Simon, he turned back around from where he came to run out side to see the man no mistaking it, the cat eyes, the medallion, he was a Witcher. Simon ran out behind the butcher's house where he saw the Witcher walking among the streets of the village as if looking for something.

The Witcher whistled for his horse and it trotted over he got on and road off then. Strangely enough Simon saw him riding in the same direction of his families farm.

Simon couldn't explain it if it was shear curiosity or because he wanted to, he followed the Witcher using the same path he had used the day of the festival as a shortcut to get to the farm. When he was there the Witcher was already walking amongst the ruins. His fathers description of the farm was spot on, pig bodies everywhere torn to shreds and half eaten. The house was half destroyed the stable was utterly destroyed and the Witcher was low to the ground. Again the monster hunter seemed to be looking for something, but what? Was the only thing Simon could ask, as he hid in the tall grasses of the field so the Witcher wouldn't see him? The Witcher seemed to find whatever he was looking for and headed off to the woods not to far from the farm. The Witcher walked by his horse and removed the two swords throwing them on his back underneath his cloak, and signaling the horse to stay. Simon kept low looking through the grass as he watched the Witcher before he followed. Keeping his distance they finally entered till the Witcher finally forest finally Simon did to. He had no idea where the Witcher was going or the things he was looking for. But while distracted Simon stepped on a whole and sharply rolled his ankle. Falling to the forest floor he grabbed his ankle seeing what he had stepped in. At first glance it was a hole, but as he looked closer he saw it was oddly shaped, it wasn't a hole at all it was a footprint. It also wasn't the only one, Simon saw print after print learnt out of the woods where he had entered. He looked back into the woods to see a small little path of them coming from deeper into the woods. But was more important was Simon had lost track of the Witcher. The hooded hunter had vanished from sight. Simon stood up his ankle hurting a bit but he could easily walk. He looked down at the ground and followed the tracks, through the mud, leaves and sticks he kept his eyes on the footprints.

"You smell like pig shit." Simon spun around to see the Witcher sitting leaning on a fallen tree, arms crossed, his two swords stuck out behind his left shoulder letting his cloak fall down on the right side, his face still hidden by he hood. Simon gapped at the Witcher, who got of the tree. "What are you doing here pig shit?" The Witcher asked, Simon couldn't come with anything "Doesn't matter... Your the son of the man who posted the Witcher request?" He asked Simon nodded but finally spoke "How...?" The Witcher took a few steps to the trail "You smell like him a bit, but more like pig shit, pig shit." The Witcher replied adding the words twice."

Kneeling down the monster hunter took out a brown leather gloved hand and picked up some dirt, rubbing it in his hands hold up to his hood. Simon heard a sniffing sound before he through the dirt away. "Your father and the butcher said the monster was a big horned one, that true?" The Witcher asked him looking back at Simon with his cat eyes.

"Come on pig shit I know you can speak, what did it look like?" He asked, Simon gulped "They... They weren't horns." Simon stammered, "They were antlers." The Witchers head shaped to Simon like an animals hearing a twit snap.

"What else?" The Witcher asked, "Uh... Uh eyes, it has three?" Simon uttered the Witcher lifted his hand and scratched his chin "Where?" He asked the boy. Simon recalled the monster when it looked right at him the night of the festival.

He pointed to his own forehead "Um... Right in the middle the two more on the sides." He described, "Fur?" The Witcher asked, "Brown... No black." Simon said correcting himself trying to remember more, "It's legs... The front claws, the back hooves?" The Witcher asked standing up taking a step toward Simon. The boy shook his head "I can't remember." The Witcher shrugged "That's fine you've been pretty helpful pig shit." The Witcher said pulling down his hood, Simon finally getting good looks at him. The Witcher looked to be in his forties or fifties but being a Witcher Simon bet he could almost be a hundred. His hair was a very dark brown, with some grey in it, it was cut very short almost like it had been cut with a knife, he had a goatee that wrapped around his lips and chin, the goatee had a patch of gray under the lip. His faces features included thick eye brows, squinted eyelids and a strong nose, his brow seemed to knit all on its own making him look like he had a permanent scowl, running horizontally across his cheeks and nose under his eyes was a scar "Your should run back to the village pig shit, about to get dangerous." The Witcher said Simon nodded at him but the second he did their was a very loud crack of a branch snapping.

The Witcher cocked his head, reaching behind his back he pulled out one of his swords. Just like the legends about Witchers were true he removed a silver sword running up the middle of the blade were glowing symbols that Simon had no idea what they were? The pommel of the blade appeared to be a woods head pointing up, the grip leather bound, while the hilt was V shaped with spikes. "On second thought pig shit you should stay close." The Witcher said as he gripped the sword with both hands looking into the woods. Simon gazed into the woods too but saw nothing, but defiantly started to hear something. Ripping through the woods brush crushing anything in its path was a ferocious noise heading their way. "Get behind the tree." The Witcher ordered Simon hesitated "Now!" He barked Simon did so diving behind the tree as out of the brush came the monster from before roaring at the top of its lungs. The Witcher dove out of the way seeing the monster for the first time "A fiend... Well what do you know?" The Witcher said dropping his cloak; he wore a strange assortment of clothes. Over his torso he wore a dark grey long open gambeson coat, over a white shirt or arming doublet Simon didn't know the difference, the gambeson fit snugly onto the Witchers torso. In addition attached to the gambeson was a wide leather strap running down the left shoulder and under the right arm. Speaking of the arm, the right shoulder had a thick leather studded shoulder guard and arm guard; the right forearm had a thick metal vambrace on it with studded leather glove with spikes on the knuckles. The left arm however was the gambeson studded with leather bound hand that had studs under the knuckles, his brown leather belt that had many bottles of strange liquid, and what looked like three short knives. His legs were covered by thick enteric leather trousers; the outside of the legs were dark black with the inside light leather, over the knees were added padding that went into with knee high black boots, with steel spiked tips on them. The monster or fiend as the Witcher called it turned around to face the Witcher, who reached on his belt he ripped the fork out with his teeth and coated the silver blade in it waiting for the monster to charge. It let out a loud roar and charged the Witcher held is grown as Simon walked till at the last second the Witcher rolled out of the way to the right swinging his sword. Simon heard the fiend roar as he saw the die the Witcher had rolled to be the right side as the fiend that now had a large cut on its left side bleeding red blood. The Witcher stood up and held his blade over with one hand as he grabbed another bottle. The fiend tried to charge again but the Witcher through the bottle hitting it right in the face the bottle exploded right into he monsters face making it howl in agony. Not wasting time the Witcher ran toward the creature dropping down and sliding through its legs, Simon saw it slice the creature here hamstring from its left hind leg. The beast gave out under its now injured leg. The Witcher shot up running at the beast from behind leaping into the air the monster hunter drove the silver blade right into the creatures back. The monster started to thrash and flail its arms before reaching behind wen throwing the mutant off its back, silver swords still embedded into the monsters huge back. Simon watched in horror as the Witcher was thrown into a tree so hard he went through it. Crawling with ferocious speed ignoring its useless let the fiend pounced on the Witcher easy to ready to bite his head off.

The Witcher held up its right armored arm making the beast bite down onto the metal. The Witcher let out a hell as the monster teeth started to crush the metal around his arm, using his free left arm the Witcher grabbed something out from under the brace, and drove it into the fiends middle eye spaying the. Forcing it to let go, blinded with its middle eye. The Witcher flicked his hand making a hand sign and a giant burst of flame exploded out of his hand forcing the monster to fall back from the flames. Then he was able to stand to his feet grabbing yet another vile from his belt the Witcher grabbed this one and drank it instantly. The boy could see something about he Witcher had changed the second he drank the third vile, he dashed forward with lighting speed to the monster leaping up he grabbed the monsters antler swinging around Simon saw the Witcher rip his silver sword out from the creature back. Before the monster could yell in more pain the Witcher was thrown up into the air by the monsters movement, as he fell back down. The Witcher brought his silver sword down to right into the creatures head, slicing it right off.

The monster fell to the ground twitching and thrashing for three seconds with out its head before locking up.

Simon stayed behind the tree as the Witcher sat down slightly out of breath "It's alright pig shit, it's dead." The Witcher said, and Simon slowly removed himself from the trees protection and approached the dead beast.

"What... What is it?" Simon asked "That... Well it use to be a fiend, but nastiest pig shit, hardest thing about them is their roamers, don't care where it s as long as they have food." The Witcher said taking out a rag from inside his gambeson and cleaning his blade from the monster blood.

Simon looked at the slayer "That was amazing." He gasped "Eh shame about the eye, fetch good prices on the black market." The Witcher said standing up. He reached behind his bald and pulled out a one sided knife. "Better head home pig shit tells your folks the good news, going to take me a while to get these antlers off."

Simon didn't need a reminder as he nodded and ran off to the village. His mind was still replaying what he had just witnessed. The Witcher killing a monster like in the old stories of heroes and monsters. He could barely believe it even as he ran back into the village.

When he arrived back at the butchers shop, his father and the butcher were chatting on the front porch. They had to shake the boy to get him to slow down and tell them the Witcher had succeeded. But when he did his father didn't even seem happy, it was like he had just gotten word that the pigs weren't any good. At first Simon thought his father would strike him, but he didn't say anything he just turned away and walked back into the butchers place. When he his father was out of sight Simon noticed that Ramon was standing in front of the bakers shop. Simon ran over to him "Ramon, Ramon he did it he did it." The boys rambled to him "Who, did what slow down?" Ramon asked him "T-the Witcher it was amazing he killed the monster like it was nothing." Simon told Ramon everything from when he teamed him, to the strange potions he drank, he even picked up a stray stick on the roar spinning it around trying to perform the same killing blow the Witcher had performed. Ramon was listening intently the whole time "That's amazing Simon, how much gold do you think they'll give him?" Ramon asked Simon who shrugged "I bet the whole village chipped in." Simon said hands on his hips.

"I hear Witchers take body parts like eyes and bones from the monsters they kill, makes them stronger." Ramon said as both boys sat down on the edge of the baker houses porch.

Simon thought about it for a moment, he did remember the Witcher staying behind "He called the monster a... A fiend." He recalled "Like a werewolf?" Simon shook his head "No this looked more like a deer, mutated with a gopher and cat." Simon said trying to describe it holding up his hands trying to get his point across.

That's when Ramon pointed to the edge of the village. The Witcher was riding on his horse towards them the fiends head dangling from his saddle it's antlers cut off laid on the back of the horse, the sun setting behind him. Simon looked at Ramon "You see." He said, "I see I see." Ramon said as the two boys watched the Witcher approach the butchers shop. Simon got off the porch "I'll tell you about it ." Simon said running to the butcher's house. He ran around the back and entered in through the side entrance through the butcher's workshop. Peering in from the crack of the door he saw the Witcher drop the head right in front of his da on a table Simon saw his whole family in the room so Simon slowly opened the door and walked into join them. His mother held both children in her hands while they'd stood at the floor, Lorenzo stood behind his father who sat at the stable. "Now... My payment." The Witcher asked his father seemed hesitant, before standing up he looked at his mother who glanced down at Simon. "Just like we agreed..." His father said Simon looked at his father as the Witcher approached Simon.

"Coke on pig shit." He said, Simon was confused, was Simon suppose to give the Witcher gold he didn't have "Da... What's going on?" Simon asked his father "Your going with the Witcher your his now." His father said.

Simons eyes got wide he didn't know what to say "Uh da? I... I don't understand aren't you going to pay him?" Simon asked his da who shook his head crossing his arm "Your his payment, your belong to him boy." Simon looked at his mother who didn't look him in the eye. Then Lorenzo who was looking at him then at there father "B-but I'm your son... I... Don't you... Don't you want me?" Simon asked feeling it was hard to breathe out of his nose, as his eyes got puffy and wet. "Not anymore you're going with him." His father said back.

Simon looked at the Witcher, then at his father "T-this is a joke right da... A punishment for coming to the festival right heehaw?" He asked praying begging it to be a lesson of some kind "Dammit boy!" His father barked at him slamming his hand on the table taking a step toward Simon who backed up against the wall "Your being selfish, the money we'd have to pay him is enough to rebuild our farm and you want to be selfish your arrogant brat!" His father roared moving from the table to draw back his fist ready to strike him. Simon froze seeing his fathers fist coming right at him only to see leather bound glove appear and catch his father's hand. "Don't touch him." The Witcher said squeezing his mans hand. Simon watched his father fall to his knees grabbing his wrist as the Witcher crushed his hand before dropping him.

"Let's go pig shit." The Witcher said back to the boy. Simon looked at his family, his mother wasn't even looking at him, and Lorenzo seemed to have a blank stare on his face his siblings were huddled closely to his mother's legs looking at the Witcher in fear. Before he knew what was doing Simon ran out of the room through the door and into late bow night air. Tears streamed down his eyes, his nose were clogged with snot, he couldn't hold in the hiccups from the tears. He could only think how it couldn't be true, his family wouldn't abandon him just like that, not like that not like had. He ran all the way out of the village right back to the family farm, he approached the stables. Looking at it he searched for the barrel that he kept his books under but he couldn't tell one wood from the other. H started to try and lift off as much rubble as he could, till he found the books right underneath some planks. He pulled them out to see they were still all right; he sobbed a bit as he held the books. Walking out of the remains of the stable Simon felt himself forced to sit. He didn't move for what felt like an hour, simply holding the books his sadness turning to his despair, and then despair became betrayal. Betrayal from his family, it changed into rage he scream throwing the sack of book away grabbing both side doc his blondish brown hair. Every so often he's wail in anger while the books lay sprawled out on the dirt. "Interesting reading material for a pig farmers son eh pig shit." Simon looked to the books to see the Witcher looking over them "A Glossary of Monsters... Older edition by the looks of it pig shit, still says downer sing to lure people to the water." He chuckled closing it and looking at Simon "Quite a scene back there pig shit." Simon turned away from the Witcher who stood. He picked up each of the books "I bet all you do is look at the picture don't you pig shit." The Witcher said putting he books back into the sack, "Anything to escape this dull life pig shit?"

"MY NAME IS SIMON!" Simon screamed at him the Witcher looked at him his face covered with a vacant stare, Simon was fuming his eyes still swollen with tears the Witcher approached him and knelt down next to the boy "Listen pig shit..." The Witcher said softly "Your so called loving father offered you as payment, I can do what ever I want with you." The Witcher said to the boy "I could leave you hear to go back to that worthless family, I could take you to the southern slaver ports trade you for some silver, hell I could eat you if I wanted too." Simon was breathing out his nose shaking from his emotions "But their aren't many Witchers left." He said tossing the bag of books to the boy "And you seem to have an eye for this kind of stuff." He said standing up the moonlight casting a shadow over Simon from behind the monster hunter "So what do you say... Want to become a Witcher." Simon let out a sniffle, standing up too he wiped his nose and tears on his sleeve.

Simon and the Witcher locked eyes without exchanging words, "Good." The Witcher said holding up his hand and whistling, the black horse appeared from behind the house "Pig shit meet Rat." The horse made a snorting noise at the sound of its name nodding its big head "Names Zdrajca by the way." He said to Simon as he got on the horse and extending his hand down to pick Simon up and give him a seat on the horse in the middle of the horses head and the Witcher of Zdrajca, Simon took one last look at the remains of the family farm as they road off into the night before turning away and looking forward.


End file.
